Sound of the Bell
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Usia tujuh belas tahun. Bagi sebagian besar orang, ini adalah suatu hal yang menggembirakan, bahkan patut dirayakan besar-besaran. Usia ketika seseorang dianggap telah melewati fase remaja, saat ketika orang itu dianggap pantas menyandang titel 'dewasa'. Namun, jika kau lahir di Desa Konoha... ceritanya tak akan sama.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto beserta seluruh tokoh dan alur ceritanya adalah buah karya dari seorang mangaka bernama Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**.**

**.**

**++ Sound of the Bell ++**

**By Kanna Ayasaki**

**.**

**.**

Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang tergantung di teras rumah Keluarga Hyuuga berdenting pelan, bergoyang terkena semilir angin sore.

_Cring, cring._

Dua orang gadis remaja duduk berdampingan di bawah untaian lonceng yang berbunyi merdu. Kaki mereka diluruskan di atas lantai kayu. Tubuh mereka sedikit condong ke belakang, ditahan oleh kedua lengan yang terjulur ke belakang. Pandangan keduanya menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye, persis seperti warna api pada api unggun.

Sekilas, sosok kedua gadis itu tampak mirip. Kulit mereka sama-sama putih. Rambut keduanya sepanjang pinggang dan selalu dibiarkan terurai ke belakang. Bahkan postur tubuh keduanya pun nyaris sama. Yang membedakan penampilan mereka hanyalah warna rambut dan bola mata. Yang satu berambut biru indigo, yang satu berambut pirang menyala. Yang satu memiliki iris berwarna ungu muda nyaris putih, sedangkan satu lagi memiliki iris berwarna ungu tua. Kedua gadis itu tampak seperti sepasang saudara kembar.

Tapi tidak. Kedua gadis itu bukan saudara kembar. Dan keduanya sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Sementara matahari beranjak turun, kedua gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan hanya memandangi sang surya yang perlahan menghilang di balik pegunungan. Angin yang awalnya terasa hangat mulai terasa dingin di kulit. Akhirnya matahari pun menghilang sepenuhnya dan warna oranye di langit digantikan oleh warna biru kelam.

"Sebentar lagi... Tanggal 9 ya?"

Salah satu dari mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Sang pemilik iris berwarna ungu tua. Namun gadis di sampingnya tetap diam, tatapannya tertuju pada bintang pertama yang muncul di langit.

"Apa kau... takut?"

Gadis itu kembali bicara, suaranya berubah pelan. Ia melirik perlahan pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya, tetap setia memandangi langit.

Suasana kembali hening. Angin berhembus semakin keras, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka yang terurai bebas. Sang gadis berambut pirang sudah merasa yakin pertanyaannya tak akan dijawab ketika dia mendengar bisikan pelan, nyaris teredam suara desau angin.

"Tidak."

Singkat. Hanya satu kata. Satu jawaban yang dianggapnya akan mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Perlahan, gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas pelan. Dia sudah menduga kata itu yang akan keluar. Namun sesungguhnya, dia berharap dugaannya salah.

Ia ingin sahabatnya itu bersikap jujur. Dia tahu Hinata Hyuuga bukanlah orang yang terbuka, tapi dia berharap, setidaknya Hinata bisa menceritakan seluruh isi hatinya pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak takut, Shion." Suara sang gadis beriris ungu muda itu−Hinata−kembali terdengar, mengejutkan sang gadis berambut pirang−Shion. "Kau tidak berpikir aku akan sesial itu, kan?"

Shion tahu, bahkan tanpa melihatnya, kedua mata sahabatnya itu pasti sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Shion bisa mendengar getaran samar tersembunyi di balik kata-kata gadis itu.

Kali ini, giliran Shion yang memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Matanya kembali menatap langit yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Dan hening kembali turun di antara keduanya.

Lonceng-lonceng kecil itu kembali berbunyi. Logam emas bulat yang bergerak bersama dengan angin malam.

_Cring, cring._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tahun ini, Shion dan Hinata akan berusia tujuh belas tahun.

Bagi sebagian besar orang, ini adalah suatu hal yang menggembirakan, bahkan patut dirayakan besar-besaran. Tujuh belas tahun. Usia ketika seseorang dianggap telah melewati fase remaja, saat ketika orang itu dianggap pantas menyandang titel 'dewasa'. Usia saat seseorang dianggap bisa menentukan jalan hidupya sendiri.

Namun hal ini tidak berlaku jika kau lahir di Desa Konoha. Terutama jika kau akan berusia tujuh belas di tahun-tahun yang memiliki angka berakhiran sembilan.

Sembilan, sebuah angka yang dianggap keramat di Desa Konoha. Angka yang menunjukkan jumlah ekor monster yang dikabarkan nyaris menghancur leburkan desa mereka beratus tahun yang lalu. Legenda yang menyebabkan terciptanya sebuah ritual yang selalu dilaksanakan setiap sepuluh tahun sekali.

Ritual pengorbanan.

Para penduduk percaya, bahwa sang monster berekor sembilan masih hidup di luar sana, selalu menunggu kesempatan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan menghancurkan desa tersebut. Konon, seorang pendeta muda yang berhasil menjauhkan sang monster ratusan lalu mengatakan bahwa mereka harus mengirimkan tumbal tepat pada tahun-tahun yang memiliki angka berakhiran sembilan jika tak ingin makhluk itu kembali. Tumbal harus dikirimkan pada tanggal sembilan di bulan sembilan pada tahun yang ditentukan.

Dan para penduduk desa mematuhinya. Mereka akan mengirimkan seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas setiap tahunnya, karena mereka mengganggap usia tujuh belas adalah usia yang 'matang' untuk seorang manusia.

Tahun ini, tahun 1859, Hinata dan Shion akan berusia tujuh belas tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menggoreskan pena di tangannya ke atas sebuah kertas berbentuk persegi panjang, gerakannya lambat dan tampak enggan. Goresan tinta hitam yang dibuatnya perlahan mulai menampakkan sebuah bentuk, membentuk sebuah nama.

Shion.

Shion menghela napas pelan. Selesai. Ia sudah menuliskannya. Menuliskan namanya ke dalam daftar milik malaikat maut.

Sejak ia lahir ke dunia tujuh belas tahun lalu, Shion dan sembilan belas anak lainnya sudah memikul nasib sebagai salah satu 'calon' tumbal ritual desa. Para pendeta desa selalu melakukan perhitungan cermat setiap tahunnya, mendata siapa saja yang akan berusia tujuh belas saat tahun pelaksanaan ritual tiba. Sejak Shion masih kecil, ia sudah diberi tahu bahwa kemungkinan ia akan mati sebelum beranjak dewasa adalah satu banding dua puluh.

Kemungkinannya memang kecil. Tapi tetap saja−takdir siapa yang tahu?

"Nona Shion," sebuah suara menyentakkan Shion dari lamunannya. Iris ungu tuanya kembali fokus, menatap seorang lelaki berpakaian serba putih yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"A-ah. Maaf, saya melamun," Shion tersenyum kikuk sembari meletakkan penanya ke atas sebuah kotak kayu yang dijadikan tempat pena tersebut. Lelaki itu balas tersenyum, maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab lelaki itu tenang. "Kalau sudah selesai, boleh saya ambil kertasnya?"

Shion ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. Tangan lelaki itu kemudian terulur ke depan, mengambil kertas yang baru saja ditulisi Shion. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat kayu pendek yang ujungnya sudah diruncingkan, kemudian menusukkannya pada kertas, tepat di atas nama Shion. Ia menyelipkan sebuah kertas hitam panjang pada lubang itu, mengikatnya dengan sebuah simpul sederhana, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak putih yang diletakkan di sampingnya. Shion memandang sayu kertas miliknya yang kini sudah tercampur dengan kertas-kertas lain yang kondisinya sama seperti kertasnya.

Kertas-kertas itu adalah 'kertas undian'. Besok pagi kertas yang sudah memiliki pengikat itu akan dibawa ke kuil, kemudian digantungkan di sebuah pohon yang tumbuh tepat di tengah halaman kuil. Pada sore hari, seluruh penduduk desa akan datang ke sana, dan melihat kertas nama siapa yang menghilang dari pohon. Orang yang kertasnya menghilang dari dahan-dahan pohon, berarti adalah orang yang terpilih untuk ditumbalkan pada sang monsterberekor sembilan.

Shion memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum ketika sang lelaki berpakaian serba putih mohon pamit dan melangkah keluar dari rumahnya. Sejujurnya, ia tak tahu mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini. Adakah orang yang masih sanggup tersenyum tulus saat kematian jaraknya hanya tinggal sejengkal?

Shion hanya bisa berharap malaikat maut tak akan mengacungkan sabitnya pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Shion berjalan beriringan menuju kuil, keduanya memakai kimono putih bercorak bunga. Pakaian yang wajib dikenakan para 'calon' saat mereka akan mengunjungi kuil.

Tangan Hinata menggenggam tangan Shion erat-erat. Shion bisa merasakan tangan gadis itu gemetar hebat dalam genggamannya.

"Tenanglah, Hinata," Shion berbisik lembut. "Ada dua puluh orang anak yang akan berusia tujuh belas tahun ini. Kau tidak berpikir kita akan sesial itu kan?" Shion mengulangi kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata beberapa malam lalu saat mereka duduk menatap langit malam. Sekilas, Shion bisa melihat seulas senyum gugup terbentuk pada wajah cantik Hinata.

Bersama dengan para 'calon' lainnya, Shion dan Hinata mulai menaiki tangga kuil perlahan. Keduanya bisa merasakan detak jantung mereka yang semakin keras setiap kali mereka menaiki satu anak tangga. Keringat dingin membasuh tubuh kedua gadis itu. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat ketika ujung tangga mulai terlihat di atas sana.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di puncak tangga. Di depan sana, sebuah pohon tua yang terlihat doyong tumbuh tepat di tengah halaman, dikelilingi pagar kayu berbentuk lingkaran. Kertas-kertas putih tampak melambai pelan-pelan saat angin berhembus.

Hinata dan Shion maju mendekati pohon. Perlahan keduanya mengangkat dagu, mengarahkan mata mereka untuk mencari kertas nama mereka. Dan begitu pula dengan para calon lainnya. Desah lega bahkan pekik gembira mulai terdengar saat seseorang menemukan kertas namanya, namun Shion mulai merasakan rasa panik menguasai pikirannya.

Dimana kertas namanya?

Dimana?

Dimana?

Shion menggerakkan matanya kesana kemari dengan liar, putus asa, dan saat itulah dia melihatnya. Tergantung sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya, kertas yang ditulisinya kemarin sore tampak melambai tenang di antara dedaunan. Kelegaan seketika merasuki dirinya, mengenyahkan rasa mual yang sedari tadi berpusar di perutnya.

Dia selamat.

Dia tak akan menjadi tumbal.

Genggaman tangannya dengan Hinata perlahan ia kendorkan.

Namun, Hinata malah menggenggam tangannya semakin kuat.

Shion menoleh, kesakitan dan keheranan. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Shion yakin tangannya pasti sudah merah sekarang. Namun ekspresi Shion seketika berubah kaku saat melihat wajah pucat Hinata.

Shion kembali menatap pohon, mencari-cari. Bola matanya bergerak cepat. Cari. Cari. Dan terus mencari.

Namun nihil.

Sementara para calon di sekitar mereka bersorak gembira dan mulai berlari ke arah keluarga mereka, Hinata dan Shion tetap berdiri di depan pohon. Saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing dengan kuat.

Kertas yang memiliki tulisan Hinata di atasnya tidak ada.

Hinata Hyuuga telah terpilih untuk menjadi tumbal tahun ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk di kamarnya, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Jejak-jejak air mata tampak jelas di kedua pipinya yang putih, sementara kedua iris ungu mudanya dihiasi urat-urat berwarna merah. Hinata telah menangis begitu lama hingga tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

Di sampingnya, Shion terus mengelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Rasa lega yang memenuhi dirinya sore tadi hilang sudah, digantikaan oleh rasa sedih, marah dan frustasi yang bercampur baur. Mengapa harus Hinata? Mengapa harus sahabatnya?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Hinata," Shion memeluk sahabatnya erat, suaranya serak. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Pasti ada kesalahan. Mungkin kertas namamu masih ada di pohon itu, tertutupi daun atau kertas lainnya..."

Hinata tak menjawab, tatapan matanya kosong. Tangannya perlahan naik untuk balas memeluk Shion, pelukannya terasa tegas dan lembut, walau masih sedikit bergetar. Shion mengerti arti pelukannya. Hinata sudah siap.

"Tidak," Shion mulai terisak. "Aku, aku tak mau... Aku tak ingin..."

_Srag._

Suara pintu kamar yang digeser menghentikan kata-kata Shion. Ia menoleh, iris ungu tuanya menangkap sosok beberapa pendeta berdiri di depan pintu.

"Waktunya sudah tiba," pendeta yang paling depan menganggguk khidmat. "Kau harus segera bersiap, Hinata Hyuuga."

Shion hendak memprotes, mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk memprotes para pendeta itu. Namun Hinata perlahan melepaskan pelukan Shion, kepalanya menggeleng tegas.

_Jangan._

Shion tercekat, air mata kembali terkumpul. Perlahan ia berdiri, berjalan menjauhi Hinata sementara para pendeta mendekati Hinata untuk membantunya 'bersiap'. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar Hinata, Shion melihatnya.

Shion melihat Hinata tersenyum kecil dan melambai padanya.

Shion paham. Ini waktunya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berdiam diri di dalam sebuah ruangan kecil yang berada di belakang kuil. Ruangan itu hanya memiliki satu pintu yang kini dikunci dari luar, dan tidak memiliki jendela. Dindingnya terlalu licin dan mulus untuk dipanjat. Ini adalah ruangan bagi para tumbal untuk menunggu sebelum 'saatnya' tiba.

Pakaian Hinata telah diganti dengan sehelai kimono putih berhias kelopak sakura merah muda. Rambutnya digelung dalam bentuk sanggulan ketat, seluruh kepalanya tertutup oleh semacam kerudung putih dengan kain buram sebagai penutup wajah.

Pakaian Upacara.

Hinata meremas kimononya keras. Jadi, inilah akhirnya. Perjalanannya selama 17 tahun akan berakhir di dasar lubang di tengah hutan, meregang nyawa di bawah lapisan tanah dan batu.

Sang gadis menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya. Pada Shion. Ia tak akan menangis lagi.

Pintu kayu hitam di belakangnya diketuk, dan Hinata tahu waktunya telah tiba.

Gadis berambut indigo itu perlahan berdiri, berjalan mendekati pintu kayu. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu itu, matanya menatap langit malam berbintang yang kemungkinan besar akan menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya.

Hinata melangkah keluar dari ruangan kecilnya, menghirup udara malam sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kemudian sesuatu mendadak menghantam tengkuknya keras, membuat kedua bola matanya membulat kesakitan sebelum terpejam dalam kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cring._

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang kasar dan bergerigi. Bau tanah yang familiar terkumpul dalam indra penciumannya. Ada dimana dia? Apa yang telah terjadi?

_Cring._

Hinata yakin tadi dia baru saja keluar dari ruang meditasi. Seharusnya dia menatap langit malam, langit yang cantik dan bertabur bintang, langit yang akan menjadi kenangan terakhirnya di dunia...

_Cring._

Suara lonceng terus bergema di telinganya. Mengingatkan Hinata pada lonceng-lonceng mungil di teras rumahnya. Lonceng-lonceng yang dipasangnya bersama Shion pada musim gugur beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Tapi dia tahu, ini bukan lonceng mungil milik mereka. Bunyi ini berasal dari gelang para pendeta... gelang yang biasa mereka bawa saat ritual dilaksanakan...

Dan kedua mata Hinata seketika terbuka. Ritual.

_Cring._

Hinata kebingungan. Dia sedang terbaring di tengah hutan, tubuhnya mati rasa. Saat ia berusaha duduk, ia menyadari pakaiannya telah berganti dengan kimono biasa yang ia pakai sehari-hari. Apa yang terjadi?

_Cring._

Suara lonceng terdengar dari sampingnya. Hinata menoleh. Di sana, cukup jauh di depannya, tampak para pendeta sedang menurunkan seorang gadis dengan Pakaian Upacara dari tandu. Postur tubuhnya sangat mirip dengan Hinata, tapi itu bukan Hinata.

Itu Shion.

_Cring._

Shion berjalan mendekati lubang yang digali di tengah hutan. Pendeta di sekitarnya menggoyangkan gelang mereka, lonceng berbunyi keras.

Hinata ingin berdiri. Berlari mendekati Shion. Membawanya pergi. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, dan dia tak bisa bergerak.

Di depan sana, Shion terdiam di pinggir lubang. Gadis itu menoleh perlahan, wajahnya menghadap Hinata seolah tahu gadis itu berada di sana. Dan walaupun wajahnya tertutup kain, Hinata tahu Shion tersenyum.

_Ini waktunya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan._

"SHION!"

Tubuh Shion perlahan dibaringkan ke dalam lubang. Beberapa pendeta mengangkat kayu, menimbun lubang tempat Shion berada. Membiarkan Shion meregang nyawa dibawah timbunan tanah dan batu.

Dan bunyi lonceng terus bergema di antara pepohonan.

_Cring._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Bacotan:**

**Halo, semua penghuni FNI! Apa kabar? *lambai-lambai*. Perkenalkan, Kanna Ayasaki desu. Sebetulnya udah pernah nulis di FNI, tapi akhirnya terserang WB parah dan berhenti nulis selama kira-kira... eh, lebih dari setahun? *nyengir***

_**Well,**_** jadi, setelah beberapa lama nggak nulis akhirnya saya nulis lagi. Dan saya seneng banget karena bisa nulis dengan Shion dan Hinata sebagai karakternya. Aiiih, dua karakter cewek favorit saya di Naruto nih~ w *hug HinaShion* Agak sedih karena Shion cuma muncul di movie doang. Semoga suatu hari nanti Shion bisa muncul lagi, entah di movie lainnya atau kalau bisa di canonnya w**

**Sebelum pojok bacotan ini jadi semakin ngalor ngidul dan nggak jelas, lebih baik sudahi sampai sini aja yaa. Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan saya akan sangat menghargai review dari minna-sama ^w^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu~**


End file.
